


Eight Years

by Spideronsilk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Child Fluff, Chubby Dipper Pines, Even if he doesnt use any in this fic, Fluff, Human Bill Cipher, Kid Bill Cipher, Kid Dipper, Kidnapping, M/M, Magical Dipper Pines, Older Mabel Pines, Triangle Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6694600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideronsilk/pseuds/Spideronsilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight years ago Bill Cipher took Dipper Pines away from his family. Now the Pines family is back to bring their missing family member home, but will they succeed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eight Years

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone, this is number 40!! Holy shit who even writes that many fanfics?! I'm insane. Also, I deleted half of this fic and had to rewrite some of it and you can imagine how fucking pissed off I was about that. I nearly cried. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to post something, I now have no time for anything and it makes me cry. Anyways, enjoy, let me know what you guys think!

The monochromatic plain held no swaying trees, no chirps of fluttering birds or buzzing bees. The world was just a greyscaled wasteland. Void of color and life, frozen in time and distant from reality. Mabel rubbed at her arms, her pink sweater protecting her from the cold but not from the terrified shivers of emptiness that the Mindscape emitted.

Eight years.

Eight years away from her twin. Eight years searching for the demonic Triangle that took him. Eight years and finally, _finally_ they were here.

Losing her twin to Bill Cipher was a fate worse then dead. The demon was crazy, ruthless, over the top insane, they had been kids when Dipper had been taken. Mabel filtered her eyes over the lifeless woods, searching for her Grunkle's, the only two people on the planet who could understand her pain.

"Grunkle Stan? Grunkle Ford?"

A warm hand clasped her shoulder, panic shocking through her system as she grabbed the mysterious hand and flipped the stranger over, pinning his large body to the dirt floor and earning a painful gasp as the air was knocked out of her attacker,

"M-mabel!"

She stared down at Stan's watery eyes, his voice breathless as he fought to fill his lungs back up with air,

"Oh my God, I'm sorry Grunkle Stan!"

Mabel threw her arms up, releasing her Grunkle and jumping to her feet. Stan coughed as he sat up, his joints creaking from age. He rubbed at the back of his head, his greying hair a mess of colorless dirt and leaves. He groaned as she pulled him to his feet,

"Mabel, sweetie, remind me to never sneak up on you again."

They laughed, maybe a little too loudly and uncontrollably for their situation. After all, it was finally the day they would get Dipper back. The reality of the situation still hasn't set in and it was like walking in a dream like trance, which was fitting, considering who they were here to face of against.

"Stanley? Mabel?"

Ford stumbled through the bushes, his tired eyes alert and cautious. He held his gun, the metallic muzzle aiming silently around the silent woods,

"Geez Ford, lighten up. We just got here, it's not like that isosceles asshole is gonna show up right off the bat, this place is huge!"

"Yeah Sixer, it’s not like that devilishly handsome triangle is just gonna show up right off the bat!"

Three heads swung around and three pairs of chocolaty eyes scanned the skies, the echoy voice chilling their bones as they squinted at the golden light of the dream demon before them.

Mabel and Stan backed away from the monster before then, while Ford stepped forward, his gun raised at his old enemy,

"Cipher!"

Bill's eye crinkled in amusement, his obnoxious laughter erupting all around the Pines family,

"Really Fordsy? This is how you treat an old friend, how **_delightful_**!”

Bill enlarged into his fiery red surface, his wide eye blackening as it bore into the humans below him. His black fists erupted in white, hot flames, a wall of burning fire power ignited around them, Bill's wrath tinting his greyscaled domain an angry red. The Pines slowly backed into the center of the circle, desperate to separate themselves from the roaring ring of heat around them. Mabel's heart thumped in her chest, she had waited so long for this moment, she wasn't about to let all their work go to waste,

"Bill!"

She stepped forward, brown eyes shining as she stared the demon down. Bill's heated vision locked onto hers, a piercing gaze that seemed to melt her insides. In an instant Bill's flaming body returned to its golden gleam, the triangular demon still towering over the Pines family as his chilling laugh reverberated around the now blue ring of fire,

"Well, well, well, Shooting Star, long time no see. How long's it been? A week? A month? A year?"

Bill threw his body back as he howled in laughter, causing goosebumps to rise all over Mabel's arms, a chill crawling up her spine. But she gritted her teeth and fought against her terrified body,

"Eight years."

Bill's bright glow dimmed, his eye narrowing as me mumbled,

"If only it was more.."

Stan and Ford pushed past Mabel, Stan clunking his glowing brass knuckles together as Ford cocked his gun back, each weapon modified to take out the demon.

"Enough games Cipher, give us Dipper and maybe I won't have to punch that ugly, little eye of yours out."

Like a switch Bill was fuming again, his black, ignited hands rising, beckoning the flames to flare in their pulsating heat,

"Now listen here you pathetic, old bag of bones, Pine Tree's **_mine_** , and there's no way you're getting him back."

Bill pointed his thin finger like a gun, his wrist flicking up and firing a cobalt blue laser right at the group, each leaping for their life as they dodged the blast, the ground beneath them exploding as the bullet exploded on the monochrome soil.

Ford rolled, landing on his knee as he took aim and fired, an electric pulse shattering right through Bill's bow tie.

" ** _NOO_**!"

Bill's wide eye took on a look of concern as he clutched his hat, staring down at the gaping hole where his beloved bow tie used to be. His silted eye shrunk to a pin, the rest of his yellow form shattering and reforming into a blazing red wall of heat,

"Oh, you've done it now Sixer."

With a snap of his finger the ground crumbled beneath them. Blackened hands clawing their way up from the disintegrating ground, blobs of unidentifiable beings rose from the earth, their inky, sluggish appearance disfigured and unporportional. Feral moans left their circular holes that Mabel assumed were mouths, they pulled their bodies towards Stan and herself, the creatures separating the pair from Ford who faced off against the enraged demon.  
One lunged towards Mabel, the teen rearing back away from its dripping grasp but before it could lunge again Stan was there between them,

"You're not getting your hands on my niece you sick freaks."

His fist colliding with the creature, Stan's decorated hand sinking into the black mass, before a flash of electric green light illuminated the creature and the being suddenly combusted, Stan's brass knuckles glowing in the same illuminating light.

Mabel gave Stan a thankful smile, the older man's grim, ink splattered face softening,

"Thanks, Grunkle Stan."

"Anytime, Sweetie."

The moment was soon over as more of their enemies surrounded them, Mabel's hands ignited in glittery pink flames, the young adult discovering her affinity for magic while searching for a way to rescue her brother. Mabel and Stan fought back to back, each one taking out Bill's inky minions while Ford faced off with the leader himself.

Bill easily dodged the humans attacks, while Ford struggled to avoid the crazed triangle's blasts. Bill's laugh rang out once again, a dark undertone clearly detectable behind his pitch,

"You know what Fordsy? Just for old times sake I think I _will_ stop with the games."

With another snap of his finger the beings froze, their black surface heating up and flowing a white hot yellow. They began to melt, turning into boiling lava as they leaked all over the floor, slowly melting towards Stan and Mabel,

"Stanley, Mabel, no!"

Bill's manic laughter filled their minds, echoing throughout their skulls as lava and flames closed in around the desperate family.

"Nice seeing you again Sixer- oh wait, no it wasn't!"

Ford was blasted with Bill's laser, the blast causing him to fly back and collide with a near by monochrome tree, smoke sizzling off his burnt form.

"Ford!"

Mabel's and Stan's voices blended together, their brown eyes locked in their fallen family member as the lava crept closer, it seemed that this was the end.

"Bill! Bill, wait!"

A small voice battled against Bill's own, a ping of remembrance shot through Mabel, her eyes instantly filling with tears.

Bill grew still, his triangular for shrinking back to its normal size as he hovered unmoving above the defeated family. Heavy footsteps grew closer from the tree line, the small voice growing louder as a short, round form emerged from the forest.

"Bill, please stop!"

Bill seemed to snap out of his trance, his eye narrowing as he scanned the Pines family over,

"Pine Tree, get back to the house, **_now_**."

Mabel's heart shattered at the name, Pine Tree...

It was then she saw him, his famous blue and white trucker hat stood proudly on his head of wild chocolatey curls, his blue vest and red shirt so familiar that more tears filled her eyes, blurring her vision. But there was something different about him, he was rounder, wider, his thin noodley body was now plump and soft. Round cheeks tinted red huffed from his running state, his belly heaved up and down in an attempt to cool down his exerted body, he was different yet he was the same, and he seemed to be the exact same age as when she had first lost him. Her twin, her other half, Dipper Pines.

Bill hovered down towards his sapling, the triangle floating protectively in front of the young boy,

"Pine Tree, what did I just say? Get back home before I force you."

"No Bill you can't! You can't k-kill them, please! I-I won't let them take me away just, just let me talk to them okay?"

Dipper had taken hold of the demon’s black hand, there fingers intertwining as Dipper gave the demon a reassuring squeeze. Bill flashed red for a second before letting go, floating back to give his sapling some room.

The ring of fire and lava had extinguished, leaving a blackened, circular mark on the ground. Stan had rushed over to Ford's side, desperate to see if his own twin was okay. Mabel was rooted in place, her brown, blurry orbs staring at the most important thing in the universe. Dipper padded forward, tears leaking down his round cheeks as he approached his beloved sister,

"M-mabel..."

"..."

"M-mabel I-"

Mabel threw herself at her twin, her larger body wrapping tightly around his smaller form. She felt him stiffen underneath her touch, his chubby arms twitched before wrapping around her and returning the embrace.

"Oh my god, oh my god _Dipper_!"

She lost herself in his tiny shoulder, she had known all this time that she would see him again but being here, now, with her lost twin, it was a moment she couldn't have prepared for.

Dipper let her cry into his shoulder, tears still streaming down his own face as he chewed on his bottom lip, this wasn't good, there could only be one reason why his family was here and Dipper knew that Bill wouldn't like that idea very much...

"Alright that's enough, unhand my Pine Tree, Shooting Star before I pry him out of your cold, dead hands."

Mabel quickly let her brother go, the demon's threat striking fear back into her heart.

"What do you mean _your_ Pine Tree?"

Ford and Stan had limped over, both men scratched and bruised, Ford looking a little extra crispy around the edges. Bill had drifted closer to Dipper, the yellow triangle's narrowed eye watching each of the intruders.  
He draped an arm around the chubby boy, pulling him closer to his pointed side,

"Pine Tree belongs to me, Sixer, there's no way I'm letting you touch what's mine."

"Dipper isn't yours you one eyed freak, and he's coming home with us, no matter if you like it or not."

Stan raised his decorated fists once again ready to battle it out for the sake of his great nephew.

"Grunkle Stan please, you don't understand-"

"Understand? What the hell do I need to understand? This maniac took you away from us eight years ago and we've finally managed to bring you home and you want me to try and understand?"

"Who said you could talk to my sapling that way?! You flesh bags are lucky I've even kept you alive for this long but this ends **_NOW_**!"

The ground shook below them black cracks cut through the surface, the dirt beneath them ripping open to reveal an endless void. The nothingness seemed to burn into their souls as the Pines stared into it’s devouring darkness.

The three rescuers stumbled away, Stan helping a limping Ford,

"Dipper please, come with us! Come home!"

The wind had begun to rush around them, Mabel's voice captured by the rushing storm.

Dipper shook his head, his chubby face twisted into a pout even though Mabel could clearly see the freak shining in his mocha eyes,

"No Mabel, you don't understand. Bill's not- he's not like that anymore!"

Dipper whipped his pudgy body around, staring up towards the manic demon,

"Bill show them!"

Bill's searing red eye locked on to the young boy,

"I am not showing theses sorry excuses for intelligent life forms-"

"Bill you have to! They won't leave until they see that you've changed."

Bill's crimson eye flashed black for a split second, his triangular body shaking in rage,

" ** _Fine!_** "

The Mindscape was suddenly silent. The endless void was gone, as if it'd never been there at all. The only sound Mabel could her was the harsh pounding in her chest, she blinked open her eyes, taking in the dull greenery around her,

"G-grunkle Stan? Ford?"

Her Grunkles were gone, Mabel whipped around, her hair flying in every direction as she looked for the floating demon that had took more of her family away,

"Bill, where are you? What the hell did you do to Ford and Stan?!"

"Relax Shooting Star, I couldn't have those two knowing about this yet. I sent them back to your demension."

Mabel turned towards the demon's voice, noticing how it sounded oddly different, the loud echo absent from his obnoxious tone. She froze at what she saw, her mouth dropping over as she stared at the demon before her.

"Awe Bill! Now they're just gonna keep coming back! And... I didn't even get to say goodbye."

"Calm down kid, I’ll let you visit them in their dreams tonight, deal?"

Dipper smiled up at the blond headed boy besides him,

"Okay, deal."

Mabel couldn't stop staring, words failing her as she attempted to stutter out her confusion,

"W-wha- Bill? I- what the hell is going on?!"

Besides Dipper stood a lean figure, the blond headed boy was at least two inches taller with light, tanned skin and one golden, silted eye. The boy wore an over sized yellow sweater, a large eye covering the front and black jeans. The boy rolled his golden eye, the other hidden behind a black eyepatch,

"Geez Shooting Star, you act like you've never seen a tiny fleshbag before."

Dipper giggled,

"It’s okay Mabel, I helped make Bill a human vessel he could use here so he could become more human."

Mabel plopped down onto the floor, becoming eye level with the children before her,

"Wait, so you're telling me you helped make Bill a human body and now you guys are all buddy-buddy?"

Bill pulled Dipper's chunky body flushed against his own, the brunette squealing at the sudden contact,

"Yup, that's about right!"

Mabel's eyes grew dark, the demon’s sudden shift in behavior putting her on edge,

"But...that doesn't explain why you haven't come home yet. Dipper, its been eight years!"

The chunky brunette’s eyes watered as he fidgeted with the hem of his shirt,

“I didn’t think it had been that long…it only feels like I’ve been gone maybe two years…”

“ _Two years_?!”

Mabel was outraged, the moment her brother had been taken from her she’d been in constant pain, and here he was telling her that even knowing he had been gone for so long he still hasn’t tried to come home.

“Mabel I can’t-“

“Even though you knew you’d been gone for so long you still didn’t try to leave? Dipper do you even want to come home?”

Bill stepped protectively in front of Dipper, the tubby boy breaking down as his beloved sister let all her bent up distraction out on him.

“That’s enough Shooting Star. The reason Pine Tree hasn’t left yet is because he can’t.”

Bill’s hair and eyes were tinted an angry red, his child sized vessel shaking in anger. Mabel’s heart dropped at the news, Dipper couldn’t go home? Did that mean Bill wasn’t holding him against his will?

“what do you mean?”

She pulled her knees to her chest, all her anger deflating and leaving her completely defeated. She looked into her sniffling twin’s face, she hadn’t seen Dipper in years and this was how she treats their reunion? What happened to the bubbly, happy-go-lucky girl she used to be?

“In order to created my human vessel Pine Tree had to sacrifice some of his humanity. So now he’s a little less then human, not enough to be a demon, but enough that the Mindscape couldn’t recognize him as a normal human anymore.”

Dipper had mimicked Mabel’s position, his chubby arms wrapped around his short legs, his head on his knees making his chubby cheeks stand out.

“So that means you can’t come home?”

More tears leaked down her face, a face that was so much older then her twin’s a face that used to match his perfectly. Dipper shook his head, his wild curls flying wildly around his head, his ratty, old had barley able to contain his wild locks,

“No, eventually I’ll be able to go home, once I can control the new amount of energy I’ve been given, me and Bill will be able to come back to Gravity Falls. But until then I’m stuck here.”

Mabel chewed on her bottom lip as she processed the new information, so she’d see her brother again one day, hopefully that day wouldn’t be too far away…

“So why do you still look the same as the day Bill took you away? I mean, besides your adorable chub of course. “

She reached over and poked his chubby, little gut, Dipper’s round cheeks flashing a deep scarlet as he wrapped his arms around his thick tummy,

“S-shut up Mabel! I haven’t gained that much weight! “

Even in this odd situation Mabel found herself laughing, she was back with her brother, the one person on earth that made her completely happy,

“And I still look the same because Bill won’t let me age.”

The demon pulled Dipper in for a large hug, nuzzling his nose into Dipper’s red, squishy cheek,

“Of course I won’t let you age, look at him Star, have you seem a more tolerable fleshbag?”

It was so odd seeing Bill so...affectionate. The triangle had always complained about how disgusting humans were and now here he was, in a human body and actually complimenting her brother. Mabel knew she should be weirded out by the scene before her but something about her brother being around a crazed demon that seemed to care for him left a warm feeling in her gut. But she knew it was time to go, the Stan’s would be worried and she didn’t want to stay too long, even if that meant leaving her long lost twin.

“So, when will you be back?”

Dipper broke out of the demon’s hold, his eyes turning sad once again,

“Not too long. Soon, if what Bill says is correct. I’ll even try and get Bill to make us the same age when we get back.”

He gave her a lopsided smile, his arms wide open as Mabel embraced him one last time,

“Just….don’t take eight more years again, okay?”

He let out a sad laugh,

“I wouldn’t dream about it Mabes.”

They held each other for a while, melting into the familiar embrace of their other half and after a moment Mabel chuckled,

“Oh, what the hell, Bill, get in here.”

The blond, who had been standing awkwardly to the side with his arms crossed, jumped as he was addressed,

“I’m not gonna submit to your pathetic human-“

“Bill, just come here.”

Dipper grabbed the demon’s hand, pulling him into their warm, tight embrace.

“Fine. But only so Shooting Star can leave sooner.”

Mabel noticed the light dust of pink that glowed against Bill’s dark skin. Maybe…maybe people could change. Even the infamous Bill Cipher


End file.
